


Dragons Don't Like Winter

by ratchetzelda



Series: The Golden Dragon [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dragon Queen - Freeform, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratchetzelda/pseuds/ratchetzelda
Summary: Part of The Golden Dragon Series. It's a cold winter night, and Maleficent wakes up freezing. Dragons hate winter.





	Dragons Don't Like Winter

Oh she could feel the cold down to her _bones_. No matter how comfortable she had been sleeping beside Regina, it woke her up.

It was the early hours of Sunday morning. Her love still slept on soundly, but Mal was _freezing_.

 

Dragons hated cold. Of course that was a given, since they were creatures essentially made from fire. Regina knew this of course. 

 

In the winter, in the _old_ world, she tended to hibernate. Her body wasn’t really up to doing much when it was cold. 

 

Regina knew this too.

 

But in this realm there was no such thing as a person hibernating, and no amount of central heating could keep Mal warm. At least not tonight.

 

Even Regina felt _freezing_.

 

She got out of bed, threw on her fluffy bath robe and glanced out of the window.

 

As suspected. It was _snowing_.

 

While Christmas and New Year had been wonderful, January, was proving difficult.

 

“What are you doing?” Regina grumbled, half asleep from their bed.

 

Shivering, Maleficent turned around.  
  
“It’s too cold,” she whispered, tip-toeing back over to her. “It’s snowing outside.”

 

“Oh Mal,” Regina whimpered, sitting up. “Come back to bed.”

 

She did as asked, climbing under the covers beside her — robe and all. Even so, even when Regina wrapped her arms around her, she was shivering so hard she was shaking.

 

“Oh love,” Regina kissed her hair, holding her tighter — she was awake now. “I have the heating on high — I can conjure a fire if you like?”

 

Mal nodded eagerly, burying her face in her neck.  
  
That made Regina laugh — if only a little.

 

Her love did as promised, magic changing the a space on the wall into a fireplace. She threw a fireball into it.

 

“How did you manage in the Forbidden Fortress?” She seemed genuinely confused. “That castle was so big, and empty and-“

 

“H-Hey! That c-castle was my h-home,” Mal pouted, “I-I hibernated.”

 

Even now, with a fire in the room, wrapped in blankets, clinging to her lover, she was _freezing_.

 

“I swear I stayed over at some point in the winter,” Regina laughed a little, earning her a dig in the side. 

 

“That was different,” Mal insisted.

 

“Oh?” Regina’s mirth wasn’t leaving, “How so?”

 

“ _You_ kept me warm,” Mal confessed, unable to move her head from the crook of Regina’s neck.

 

She smiled when she heard her hum in approval,

“Perhaps I can keep you warm now?”

 

“Perhaps,” Maleficent whispered in reply. 

 

She moved her head back, shivering as she did so, just so she could meet her eyes.

  
For a moment she was confused, and sure they were on a different wavelength after all. In just a moment, Regina used magic to move them from the bed to in front of the fire — the blanket and pillows came with them too.

Of _course_ it was warmer here, but, it wasn’t exactly what Maleficent had been thinking of.  
  
“Well — this is a little warmer, “ she commented, bravely sitting up properly. Just as Regina, equally as brave, leaned forward to capture her lips.

 

 _Oh_.

 

“Darling,” Mal whispered when their kiss broke. “You don’t have to.”

 

“Since when have I _not_ wanted to keep you warm Maleficent?” Regina was telling her off now, as her hand moved to cup her cheek. Their eyes met in the firelight glow.

 

They _were_ fire. They always _had_ been fire. 

 

That was what kept Maleficent warm.

 

“I suppose I can’t think of an instance,” Mal smiled softly as she spoke.

 

“That’s because there _isn’t_ one,” Regina whispered, then closed the gap between them once more.

 

Their kiss was fire too. Pure unrelenting flame — it _burned_.

 

Regina’s hands moved underneath her robe, up her thigh, under her nightdress. 

 

They weren’t as cold as before. No. Her touch tingled pleasantly. It sent a warm shiver up her spine, and to _other_ places.

 

The dragon stirred.

 

“Regina,” Maleficent gasped when she felt her hand ghost over her crotch. She was naked underneath the nightdress. Naked and _warm_ and wet.

 

“I love you,” she whispered in her ear. Mal swore she felt her nibble at her earlobe.  
  
She shivered now, not because of the cold, but because of the heat. Because of the desire that rumbled in her belly and made her want to burst into flame.

 

“A-And I you,” the dragon replied — breathlessly.

 

Regina was touching her now. Regina was working her undone. Her deft fingers had found how to make her whimper, by working her bundle of nerves, by moving to slip inside of her.

 

It took her a second to breathe again.

 

“Regina,” Mal repeated her name again, in a hearty moan. 

 

Her hands clung to her shoulders, her eyes closed tight, but her body rocked against her. Her heart danced in flame.

 

She felt her love curl her fingers deeper inside of her. It wouldn’t take long for her to let go.

 

“Regina,” she panted now, riding her fingers in front of this damned fire — she was too hot now. Too _warm_.

 

She struggled to pull the robe off of her. She struggled even more with the nightdress, as it _clung_ to her skin.

 

“Regina!” She cried, finally finding her release. She all but collapsed against her.

 

The absence of her fingers caused her to whimper, but her orgasm had of course warmed her to the core.

 

Winter be _damned_.

 

“Warm now?” Regina whispered, and kissed her hair, as they laid together by the fire. Her love’s arms circled around her.

 

Mal nodded, finally opening her eyes again.

 

“Very,” she whispered back. Her lips curved into a smile — she stole one last kiss.

 

Yes, dragons didn’t like winter. No, not at all. But this dragon, she had a love to keep her warm, and that was all she needed.

 

 


End file.
